gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Character: Jewel Caterina Penelope Rita Dawn Vanellope Gia Minerva Ariana Sabrina Valentine aka Mink or Agent 46
Gender: Female Other names Cat, Caterina, Jewelry, Catch phrasing Girl, Kiki, Fifi, Little Girl, Dawn, Jewel, Rita, Sister, Sis, The Coolettes, Cole, Colette, The Punkettes, The Partiettes, The Musicettes, Agent 46, Coco, Crazy Girl, Penelope, Minerva, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Red, Little Brownie, Soft paws, Soft hands, Nutsie, Mystery Girls, Mystery Dragons, Mystery Minks, Animal Talking Girl, The Queen of Pranks, E-Scope, 2nd Queen of Gnomes, Cleopatra, American Dragon, and Izzy Age 12 Nationality: American, Mexican, Puerto can, Peruvian, French, Egyptian, and German Pets Christian, Odie, Tuffy, Pineapple, Blu, Limey, Amy, Bella, Dasher, Chips, Sassy, Shakira, Kesha, Kitkat, Rose, Loveable, Tiny, Dodger, and Blacky Personality: Crazy, Funny, Sassy, Cool, Beautiful, Incredible, Kind, Gentle, Caring, Loving, Talented, Friendly, Smart, Sweet, Attractive, and Irresistible, and a bit of a push over Occupation: Dipper's love interest. Profession: Part time worker at the Mystery Shack Dipper’s love interest Is an agent from M.I.N.K.S Goal to kill the Evil Twins, to find new friends, to get back to Florida, to be back as minks, and find her family, and to protect Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy, her friends, and family Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Valentine aka Sam and Cathy Valentine aka minks Relatives: Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, Layla, and Spencer =Enemies’ Evil twins like alikes, Lil Gideon, Giants, Nora Dirshlitt, Rider Carson, Nevel Amadeus Papperman, Rico, Deputy Daphne, Sheriff Brittany, The Perfs, Paws, Mrs. Tickles, Mink Galore, and Gnomes= Friends: Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Brian, Carly, Samantha, Tori, Gibby, Bianca, Gunther, Tinka, Connie, Alex, Harper, Justin, Max, Diggs, Butch, and Serra Love interests: Brain boyfriend Dipper possible crush Other Family: 124 with some friends from her past Special Talents: Talking to Animals, Have dragon powers, snake dancing, blowing stuff up, nature survival, tree swinging, being a leader because she is one, singing, magic, cuteness, dancing, fighting, acting, and having fun. Gravity Falls, Oregon Home Moved from Orlando, Florida Jewel may have green eyes, because during her vampire thing she is seen doing her light green eyes popping out after hissing. Likes solving mysteries with Mabel and Dipper, singing, dancing, and going to France to buy stuff, doing magic, finding boys, doing icat and Dislikes being called adorable, People messing with her family, friends, and pets, and dating Lil Gideon, and guys fighting Abilities Jewel’s or Cat’s special skills include monster hunting, magic , werewolf powers, turning into a wolf, to use her cuteness to get anything, puzzle solving, sense of a blood hound dog, use her necklace to turn into anything , haves soft hands to take stuff , singing, dancing, driving, is an agent from M.I.N.K.S., and talking to animals. She is also capable of defending herself when it comes to fights, as she was able to hold her own or sometimes her friends, family, and pets. Physical appearance Cat is a short rich twelve year old girl with 11 sisters and 1 older brother. Jewel and her family are minks and some of her friends. Cat wears different berets. She has red hair use to have brown hair brown eyes look like black and relatively pale skin. She has Book number 1 which none knows about it has spells to cast with. She also wears berets and earrings. She wears a powerful necklace that can do anything , different shirts, shirts to see her stomach, dresses, and shorts , skits, shot white socks, and black shoes, and sometimes sneakers but as a mink she wears no shoes. Mink Form She uses to have brown but she changed it into red, Jewel has white fur with long red hair and an enormous soft red tail as well as a pretty face, pink nosed and sweet big black and brown eyes and a collar around her neck . Being a fashionable girl, as she chases after men with similar exacting standards who don't seem to find her attractive at all. If anybody's kind to her it could be that they'll get the same in return from her, she wears berets because she is full French. Trivia *She sneezes like a girl kitten. *She hates being called Doll, kitty, cute, and little girl. What she said Beat Boxing Bunnies, Boppin' Wild Cats, Bouncin' Bunnies, Boring Beavers, Brave Badgers, Beaten Badgers, Broken Hearted Blue Birds, Charging Cheetahs, Chatterin` Chipmunks, Captured Coyotes, Cheating Cheetahs, Cheerful Chipmunks, Clever Fox’s, Cliff Hanging Coyotes, Comfortable Chinchillas, Colorful Canaries, Colorful Robins, Crazy Coyotes, Creepin' Crickets, Creepin` Cobras, Crying Canaries, Cuckoo Owls, Dancing Dolphins, Disappearing Cats, Disappearing Dingoes, Dress Upped Peacocks, Flappin' Falcons, Flitterin' Falcons, Flitterin' Flying Squirrel, Funny Ferrets, Fun Foxes , Gallopin' Groundhogs, Gallopin` Gophers, Gentile Gerbils, Gigglin` Gophers, Gigglin` Groundhogs, Glitterin' Glowing Gophers, Gliding Sugar Gliders, Graceful Groundhogs, Graceful Gophers, Greatful Gerbils, Greatful Groundhogs, Grumplin' Groundhogs, Harmless Hamsters, Happy Hedgehogs, Happy Hound dogs, Helpful Humming Birds, Hickory Nut, Hidden Hamsters, Howlin’ Hound dogs, Hoppin` Hamsters, Hoppin` Gerbils, Hoppin` Kangaroo Rats, Hunger Hound dogs, Hunted Hedgehogs, Hurtful Hound dogs , Jumpin` Jackrabbits, Jumpin` Jaguars, Leapin`Leopards, Loveable Swans, Loveable Lovebirds, Lying Leopards, Magical Raccoons, Missing Mice, Mighty Meerkats, Mean Mountain Lions, Odd Otters, Playful Porcupines, Playful Pandas, Playin` Platypuses, Playin` Possums, Postin` Possums, Proving Possums, Ran Away Robins, Rich Robins, Relaxing Possums, Relaxing Raccoons, Scampering Kangaroo Rats, Scrambled Up Sheepdogs, Scrambled Up Squirrels , Singin' Songbirds, Slippery Seals, Slippery Penguins, Sneaky Weasels, Splashing Sparrows, Squeaking Squirrels, Stick on Skunks, Sticky Skunks, Suffering Succotash, Swimming Seagulls, Tricky Tigers, Tumblin' Tigers, Weapin' Woodpeckers, Weapin’ Wolfs, Worn-out Woodpeckers, Worn out Wolfs, Worryin' Wolfs Quote Dragon up!, It’s not pretty being me Personality *'Jewel has a village with her family, friends, and pets but they live in Gravity Falls for 2 years nobody knows of together they are 124. She is a vampire, seer, witch, monster hunter, werewolf, wizard, mermaid, a siren, an agent from M.I.N.K.S, a dragon, a mink, and a singer with her sisters and brother, her family, and friends to. They try to get back home and find their family and find new friends.' *'Histroy' Grunkle Stan hied a new employee who is Jewel the first time she saw Dipper Dipper had a huge crush on her and tried to ask her out. Mabel is a great friend to Jewel and Mabel has a huge crush on Jewel's friend Kyle and Kyle has a crush on Mabel to.